Auto destructivo
by maestro jedi
Summary: Un malévolo plan destruirá al mejor equipo de grotescologos desde adentro.


Percibió un leve malestar en su espalda baja, mientras intentaba levantarse, no recordaba cómo habían logrado regresar a casa, después de su última misión.

Su mente era un agujero negro, desde donde ninguna idea o recuerdo podía salir del mismo, para aclarar un poco las circunstancias.

Incluso abrir los ojos era demasiado cansado, sentía su cuerpo crujir ante cada movimiento, esperaba que Abby estuviera mucho mejor, intento girar sobre sí mismo, sintiendo en el acto algo entre sus brazos, algo cálido, con un peculiar aroma a jazmines, era bastante familiar y relajante el aroma.

Para alguien en su profesión, los aromas dulces eran extraños, incluso innecesarios para su labor, pero este aroma en particular, era embriagante, casi adictivo, su mente no respondía en sí misma, estaba a un bajo los efectos de la extraña esencia que inútilmente les arrogara Incesctiva en su frustrada escapatoria.

Abrió levemente sus ojos, para cerrarlos de golpe, no podía ser verdad lo que sus ojos habían observado, tenía que ser un grandísimo error, no existía otra explicación, a un estaba bajo los efectos de esa extraña esencia incentiva que su némesis les arrogara.

O al menos eso intentaba repetir en su mente, antes de sentir una suave piel, reafirmando que estaba abrazando en esos momentos, alguien que no traía sujetador, alguien que no debería estar en esa situación, no con él, no ahora, ni nunca.

Las náuseas se apoderaron de él, antes de empujar sin reparos a la otra persona, ocasionando un grito de dolor de la misma al caer de la cama.

Abby Archer miro el cuarto extrañada, antes de notar tres cosas que nunca deberían estar en el mismo, número uno su ropa interior colgaba sin gracia de su lámpara de noche, o al menos parte de la misma, numero dos la extraña sensación de nauseas más ese persistente dolor en su entre pierna, y número tres lo más importante en su lista, era el hecho de ver a Tai desnudo prácticamente intentando esconderse del otro lado de la cama.

Grito ante la sorpresa, ante la vergüenza en realidad, intento exigir una explicación, pero no podía procesar en si la situación completa.

Dio un paso o al menos eso intento pisando en el acto algo asqueroso, miro a su hermano y después al preservativo en el piso, volvió a ver a su hermano, y al preservativo, intento decir algo pero la erección de Tai más ese malestar en su entre pierna no eran buenas señales, corrió a su baño dejando al chico en shock, sin saber en sí que hacer, más que salir del cuarto de su hermana, deseando que todo fuera una pesadilla.

El agua le quemaba su piel, intentando en vano arrancar los recuerdos que lentamente inundaban su cerebro, las caricias, los besos, el momento donde su hermana le dijo que lo amaba, antes de dejarlo entrar en ella, antes de romper cada uno de los tabús incestuales existentes, antes de morderle el cuello, y sus pezones, sintió su miembro erguirse y las náuseas regresaron de nueva cuenta, no pudo o quiso controlar el vómito que acompañaba a su malestar, no recordaba haber comido puerros, pero era evidente que su estómago los recordaba al expulsar pequeños pedazos casi digeridos del mismo.

Se sentía tan sucia, tan miserable, sintió como la sangre reseca en su entre pierna se escurría lentamente de la misma, llevándose con ella su inocencia, su niñez, como volvería a ver a Tai a los ojos, como vería a su hermano, y no al hombre que abuso de ella, al hombre que le arranco todo en su existencia.

Su cuerpo involuntariamente expulso un líquido viscoso, en su entrepierna, ocasionando un grito de terror en la chica, mientras las náuseas y el vómito se apoderaban de la chica en gran medida.

Mientras en la prisión, la villana sonreía sutilmente, mientras observaba atreves de los barrotes, si todo iba conforme a su plan, esos imbéciles grotescologos no sería un impedimento en el futuro, no desde que usara su arma secreta, saco un diminuto frasco entre su vestimenta, su máximo logro, una esencia a base de un extracto reforzado de Feromonas de phiero, y para cerciorase que no hubiera fallas, la había entre mesclado con rastros genéticos de sus víctimas, así se aseguraba que solo en ese par de chiquillos odiosos funcionara el agente de su perdición.

El sol brillaba indicando que se aproximaba a medio mañana, su sonrisa se ensancho, para esta hora esos mamíferos estarían en una espiral auto destructiva, solo tenía que esperar, y cuando se liberara por fin, no habría nadie para detenerla.

Y por fin los incestos dominarían el planeta que era suyo por derecho propio, y todo gracias a un par de adolecentes altamente hormonales.


End file.
